


The Seven

by queenhomeslice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Religious Themes, Seven Deadly Sins, capital vices, not the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: A short work of original poetry on the theme of the seven deadly sins (or the capital vices/cardinal sins) from the Christian tradition
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Seven

**1\. Gluttony**

You hoard--

Like a dragon, you consume all in your path. 

Material possessions, food; and you

Are always hungry for more. 

And yet, you are afraid of what you'll become

If you don't stop. 

**2\. Envy**

Nothing is ever enough for you, you monster.

You are the politician who sells out her constituents, 

The con artist who cannot help herself, she must have

More money, always;

You steal, from the convenient store, from your

Neighbor's house, but consider; 

_What happens when there's nothing left to want?_

**3\. Pride**

It's always about you, isn't it?

You're the biggest, the loudest, the best, the

Smartest, the funniest, the prettiest. 

Everyone adores you. You can do no wrong. 

But, in a generation rampant with mental

Illness, humanity's confidence is gone, and

Your power weakens. 

**5\. Wrath**

You are the monster in your son's closet.

When you're drunk, the monster comes out. 

You hit, you scream, you see red, and you

do unforgivable things. "Sorry," you said. 

"I lost my temper again." But you didn't lose it. 

_You found it_. 

**6\. Sloth**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Lazy, you haven't cleaned your house in months.

When was the last time you gave any effort?

At work, in relationships--everyone is suffering,

The world, children, the poor--

And you don't even care. 

**7\. Greed**

Envy's big brother, you're a hundred times

Worse

Than she ever could be--Envy wants, and

She sometimes gets--

You are her motivator, and you are the dragon

on the pile of gold. You and gluttony are

Dear friends, raising Envy

With a firm hand. 


End file.
